


[幻影少年 / 焰翠] 精靈

by kishitaorin



Category: Monochrome Factor
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishitaorin/pseuds/kishitaorin
Summary: 現Paro下的掌心化事件
Relationships: Homurabi/Shisui | Wagatsuma Shuuichi
Kudos: 1





	[幻影少年 / 焰翠] 精靈

如往常般地於開店前稍早的時間踏進店裡，焰緋伸出手推開了眼前那扇營業牌依然是掛著『Closed』的門，應該要在櫃台的那個人卻是在店的裡外都完全沒有了蹤影。  
走進了水吧尋找也依然一無所獲，正想要拿出手機致電給店長確認情況，口袋中的零錢就像是要開他玩笑般地隨著他的動作而掉落，還直直滾到了吧台旁邊的植物之下。不得不彎腰去撿的這個東西，卻意外地，讓他發現到了原本會錯過的東西。

在植物的瓦盆旁邊，包覆在領帶中的綠髮的小精靈似乎正在不知所措地扶著盆壁，睜大了的金色雙眼像是想要找到目標般的流轉著。  
祀翠無法視物，在原本的狀態下可以輕易地做到的事情，換了個大小大概就會變得截然不同了吧。

「祀翠？」  
蹲下了身體以更接近那隻精靈，並且像是怕會嚇到對方一般地，焰緋難得的放輕了聲音。  
小小的精靈『看』向了自己，嘴巴開開合合，卻可能因為太小而沒有辦法把聲音順利地傳達到自己的耳裡。  
邊說著「你等一下」，焰緋邊把祀翠放到掌心，然後移到到自己的肩上。大概只有這種程度的距離，祀翠的話才有機會可以被聽到。

「我剛才準備開店時，喝了口水，然後突然就變成了這樣。」  
「水放在哪？」  
「流理台附近。」  
循著祀翠的話來到了流理台，喝到一半的『水』有著紫藍這種不尋常，仔細地看甚至像是會發出詭異的光芒……偏偏氣味和質感都似乎和一般的水沒有差異。  
不知道從哪來的這瓶東西確實是瞄準了祀翠的弱點而來，不論目的是甚麼，都顯然不會是帶有善意的東西。

「總之先閉店。」  
為免走動的途中祀翠會從肩上滑下受傷，焰緋小心翼翼地把精靈捧下，放到了最近的桌子上，並慎重地吩咐對方不可以走動。  
重新鎖上了店的大門，確認一切沒有遺漏以後，他才帶著祀翠，重新轉回到位於二樓的住處，安置在臨時佈置加上軟墊的小盒之中。

「所以現在怎麼辦？」  
拿著祀翠的手機向他的員工交代店今天休息的事項，焰緋同時地用自己的手機搜尋著相關的資訊……理所當然地沒有任何結果。  
茫無頭緒，只得向似乎悠閒了下來的當事人詢問之後該怎麼做才是。  
「說不定睡一覺就好了吧？」調整著身上那塊開了個洞當領口的布和隨便打了個結的腰帶，祀翠的語氣像是沒有感到絲毫困擾般地雲淡風輕。「你今天會留在這裡嗎？」

「會。」  
把溜到口邊的『不然你是得要死掉了吧』這種不吉話語吞下，焰緋看著依然滿臉微笑的祀翠，想要嘆氣，最終還是也一樣地收了回去。  
反正他就是拿這個人沒轍，只怕是今後也一樣。

add.

如同祀翠自己所猜的一樣，他的確在睡眠之中就回到了正常的樣子。  
原本只是單純被置放在枕頭邊的狀態也因為他的回復而變成了和焰緋擠到同一張床上。  
對方和緩的呼吸輕輕地打到了自己的臉上，他的手也似乎是在無意識之間環過了自己的腰，讓祀翠無法輕易地在不吵醒對方的情況下拉遠彼此間的距離。  
雖然對方還在睡這件事也只是他的猜想而已。

「早安。」  
摸索著位置輕印下親吻。在朝陽的照耀之下，祀翠向著同床的那人短暫地漾開了笑容，爾後又因為還有點睏而再次陷回睡夢。  
這次卻換另一個人完全清醒了過來。


End file.
